Los olores que me atraen a ti
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Lily se niega rotundamente que lo que huele en la amortentia sea al insufrible de Potter. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Césped mojado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Césped mojado.**

Estaba repasando para una prueba de pociones que íbamos a tener, aunque era la mejor alumna en pociones (modestia aparte) inmediatamente fruncí el seño al llegar al capítulo de la Amortentia. Había dos cosas que me desagradaban de esa poción.

Una: Que todas las chicas se morían por conseguirla, chicas que para mi opinión no se respetan a sí misma, porque si lo hicieran aunque estén súper enamoradas del chico no se rebajarían para hechizarlo.

Dos: La segunda razón y tal vez la más importantes. Los olores que habían emanado de esa poción. Esos que no deseaba oler, ¿Por qué tenía que oler al insufrible de Potter en su Amortentia? Si ella lo odiaba, era tan petulante, odioso, molesto, narcisista y sobre todo sexy sobre todo cuando su pelo…

¿¡Por qué estoy pensando en eso!?

Odiaba a Potter pero no iba a negar que era bastante lindo, me sonroje por lo que estaba pensando ¿estaba admitiendo que Potter era lindo? Sacudí la cabeza para alejar al odioso de Potter de mis pensamientos. Mire por la ventana y note que estaba lloviznando suspire para volver a concentrarme en ese odioso capitulo.

−Hola Evans−dijo una voz lamentablemente tan conocida para mí.

− ¿Qué quieres Potter?−dije sagazmente sin dignarme a levantar la vista lo escuche sentarse detrás de mí.

−Acaso−dijo susurrando en mi oído−No puedo hablar con mi futura esposa−dijo y acto seguido me abrazo por la cintura.

− ¿Quién dijo que voy a ser tu futura esposa?−dije exasperada, o voltee a verlo pero enseguida me arrepentí, estaba tan hermoso. ¿Lily en que estas pensando? Su pelo estaba todo mojado llevaba el uniforme de Quiddicth por lo que supe que estaba practicando con el resto del equipo. Su voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

−Vamos Evans eso esta más que obvio, ambos sabemos que mueres por mi−dijo acercándose cada vez más a mi cara.

−Sabes que−dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus mejillas el me miro sorprendido pero luego sonrió complacido−tienes razón muero por ti−dije acercando mas su rostro hacia el mío el había cerrado los ojos−en mis pesadillas−dije y aproveche su distracción para soltarme de su agarre agarrar mi libro e ir a mi cuarto. Cerré rápidamente la puerta de mi habitación la cual se encontraba vacía, lleve una mano a mi pecho el cual latía rápidamente.

_Césped mojado._

A eso olía Potter cada vez que terminaba su práctica de Quiddicth a césped mojado.

**Sin contar el Disclaimer son 401 palabras.**


	2. Menta

**Menta**

A la mañana siguiente de la "pequeña" broma que le hice a Potter. Me levante y me bañe, me vestí lentamente para luego peinar mi largo cabello. Estaba lista y observe el reloj de mi mesa era muy temprano para que comenzaran la clases. Baje a la sala común que estaba vacía a excepción d alumnos estaba por salir de la sala común cuando sentí que alguien me agarro del brazo y me estiro afuera de la sala. Solo pude reaccionar cuando Potter me arrincono contra la pared.

− ¿Qué crees que haces?−dije enojada.

−Ayer me dejaste esperando Evans−dijo acercándose a mi− ¿Creíste que te iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente?−Se acerco lentamente hasta tal punto que rozamos nuestras narices. Yo estaba totalmente petrificada no podía reaccionar y aunque pudiera no podría soltarme del agarre de Potter. Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, el se iba acercando sin apartar la vista de mis ojos sin sacar esa sonrisa seductora de su rostro y aunque por loco que sonara quería que ya lo hiciera era demasiada tortura para mí. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me gustaba Potter.

−Si vas besarme hazlo de una vez−dije en tono de suplica. El deje de sorpresa le duro solo unos segundos, se acerco sin duda, rápidamente y nuestros labios se juntaron, dejo de agarrarme de los brazos y puso sus manos en mi cadera, yo enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello empujándolo más hacia mí, el se encorvo para poder estar a mi estatura. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Yo besando como si no hubiera mañana al odioso de James Potter. El aire falto y él se separo lentamente de mí juntando nuestras frentes.

−Te dije que te ibas a enamorar de mi−dijo sonriendo.

−Presumido−murmuré y desvié la vista, el agarro mi mentón para que volviera a verlo.

−Me encanta que lo hiciste−dijo cerca de mis labios pude percibir su aliento y descubrí que era la segunda cosa que olía en la Amortentia aquella que según yo era la única cosa que no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con Potter.

_Menta_

Me volvió a besar yo correspondí a cabo de unos segundos él se volvió a separar de mi.

−Así que descubriste que el calamar gigante no era tu tipo ¿verdad?−dijo burlonamente, me sonroje al recordar lo que le había dicho años atrás.

−Es que el no besa como vos.

−Nadie besa como yo−dijo arrogantemente.

−Eres un narcisista.

−Solo confirmo lo que vos decís, Evans−dijo susurrándome en el oído.

−Sigo diciendo que eres un presumido.

−Pero eso no impidió que te mueras por darme un beso.

−Cállate, solo lo hice porque molestabas mucho.

−Ah ¿Entonces te molesto mucho?−dijo divertido acercándose más a mí.

−Si

−Eso no explica porque me besaste−dijo volviéndome a besar−pero me encanta que lo hagas, admítelo _Lily_, me amas.

−Eres un…

No pude decir nada porque me volvió a besar. Con sus labios aun entre los míos dijo:_ Admítelo Lily porque yo si te amo. _Para mi desgracia se separo de mí y me miro con expresión dolida estaba dispuesto a irse por el pasillo, pero yo lo detuve y me abalancé sobre él y lo bese el abrazo mi cintura y si no fuera por sus reflejos hubiéramos caído al suelo.

−Lo admito pero no me dejes.

−Nunca te dejaría.

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus rw sin las notas de autor esta capitulo consta de 551 palabras.**

**Gracias especiales a:**

**Belvina**

**Annabella Prinx**

**Gaby L**

**Bella Valentia**

**Gracias a todas por su rw**


	3. Corteza de árbol

**Corteza de árbol**

Al ser la primera en terminar los EXTASIS de pociones me dirigí al lago, mi lugar favorito en todo Hogwarts, realmente extrañaría ese misterioso castillo, me pare al lado de un roble me reí al recordar esa peculiar tarde hacia años.

_Flash Back_

−_Evans−dijo el fastidioso de Potter siguiéndole el paso._

− _¿Qué quieres Potter?−dije cortante, por culpa de Potter no iba a poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad que siempre irradiaba ese lugar._

−_Ven mira esto−dijo alejándose un poco de mi y señalando un árbol que estaba cerca de la orilla del lago._

− _¿Y si no quiero?−dije volviendo a dirigir mi mirada al frente._

−_Vamos Evans se que te encantara−sabia que Potter no me iba a dejar tranquila si no veía lo que ansiaba que viera así que me pare y me dirigió al árbol donde estaba Potter sonriendo._

− _¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea?−dije en el mismo tono cortante que había usado anteriormente. El señalo la corteza del árbol, dirigí mi mirada a esta para encontrarme con unas iníciales grabadas en la corteza y no cualquier iníciales si no las nuestra formando un "hermoso" corazón, fruncí el ceño al ver esas nuestras iníciales._

−_Cuando nos casemos y nuestros hijos estén en Hogwarts, cada vez que vean este árbol sabrán del amor eterno que hay entre sus padres−dijo abrazándome por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, inmediatamente me separe de él._

−_En tus sueños Potter−dije para irme a la sala común un día mas de tranquilidad que había arruinado el insufrible de Potter._

_Fin del Flash Back_

−Apuesto que estas pensando en lo que te dije aquella vez−dijo James abrazándome por la cintura, me sobresalte un poco porque no lo sentí llegar−perdón no quería asustarte.

−No importa−dije volteándome para verlo.

− ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día?−dijo burlón−Esto no parece un sueño ¿O me equivoco Lily?

−James−dije en tono de reproche−siempre te burlas de mí por eso.

−Es que me encanta que hayas hecho todo lo contrario a lo que dijiste−dijo sonriendo galantemente.

−Me puedo arrepentir ¿Sabes?−dije el me miro fingiendo dolor, yo solo reí divertida.

−No te vas a arrepentir nunca−dijo el acercando su rostro al mío.

− ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

−Porque me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti−dijo para luego darme un dulce beso, nos separamos lentamente. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y dirigí mi mirada hacia el castillo.

−Falta poco para que terminemos Hogwarts−dije con un deje de tristeza.

−Si−dijo suspirando−pero sabes hay que disfrutar los últimos días que tenemos en Hogwarts.

− ¿Cómo?−dije para luego mirarlo.

−Así−dijo agarrando mi mentón y besándome.

−Eres un caso perdido Potter−dije divertida.

−Si−dijo el mirando hacia el árbol, voltee para ver la corteza del árbol−Lily−dijo James posando su cabeza en mi hombro.

− ¿Si?

− ¿Te sigue pareciendo imposible la idea que algún día nos casemos?

−No−dije un poco sonrojada.

−Entonces mira arriba−dijo él, yo obediente alce la cabeza y vi algo brillante que colgaba de una rama del árbol. No entendí al principio que era pero agudicé un poco más la mirada para darme cuenta que era un anillo−Se que a lo mejor te parezca demasiado pronto pero te amo y no quiero esperar−dijo mirándome a los ojos.

−Estas loco−el me miro dolido−si piensas que te voy a decir que no−dije abalanzándome a sus brazos el me atrapo pero perdió el equilibrio y caímos.

−Estas loca−dijo riéndose mientras me abrazaba, yo negué con la cabeza.

−No tú estás loco.

−Ambos estamos locos−comenzamos a reírnos como unos niños pequeños para cuando terminamos de reír el me miraba seriamente− ¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?−dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello.

−Si pero no me molestaría oírlo de nuevo.

−Te amo−dijo para después besarme dulcemente solo como el sabia hacerlo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace años que llegaría a casarme con el "insufrible" de Potter me hubiera reído en su cara pero ahora el solo pensar en eso me hace la persona más feliz del mundo. Reí al recordar cuál era el olor más fuerte que olía en la Amortentia, James me miro extrañado.

− ¿De qué te ríes?−pregunto curioso.

−Me acorde cual era uno de los olores que sentía en la Amortentia.

−Enserio ¿Qué hueles?−pregunto muy curioso.

−No te voy a decir−dije sacándole la lengua, el hizo un puchero−No creas que con esa cara me vas a convencer de lo contrario.

−Hagamos un trato yo te digo lo que huelo y vos me dices lo que hueles.

−Trato−dije aceptando la mano que me tendía−pero tú me dices primero

−Si no me queda de otra−dijo suspirando− en la Amortentia huelo palo de escoba.

−Obsesivo con el Quiddicth−dije acusándolo con el dedo, el solo sonrió.

−Cerezas y…−dijo sonriendo lo mas seductoramente que podía−Lirios−dijo susurrándome en el oído.

−Eso no es justo−dije cruzándome de brazos, era cierto no era justo mi Amortentia en la totalidad tenía algo que ver con James y en la suya solo una si repito una tenía que ver conmigo−solo una cosa esta relacionada conmigo−dije haciendo un puchero.

−No−dijo el besando mi mejilla−Dos−dijo sonriendo−Las cerezas también Lily o por lo menos a eso me saben tus labios−dijo acercándose a mi rostro−pero lamento decepcionarte el beso después de que me digas que hueles en la Amortentia−Hice un puchero pero un trato era un trato y tenía que cumplirlo.

−Huelo césped mojado, menta y…−me sonroje un poco el ultimo olor definitivamente iba a subir el ego de James−_Corteza de árbol._

Como había pensado James sonrió ampliamente para luego unir una vez más nuestros labios como solo el sabia hacerlo.

¿A quien quería engañar? Amo al narcisista, al insufrible, al pesado, al egocéntrico de Potter pero sobre todo amo al divertido, al cariñoso, al tierno, al amoroso de James Potter.

**Sin contar las notas de autor son 961 palabras casi llego al máximo, quiero agradecer a una amiga que me ayudo a pensar en que podría ser el tercer olor gracias Caro y gracias a Sara quien fue a la que se le ocurrió.**

**Gracias por sus rw a:**

**Basileya**

**Annabella Prinx**

**Guest**


End file.
